


Désirs cachés

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il soupira, en ayant presque pitié de soi-même.Quelle était la raison de perdre du temps ? Quelle était la raison de se perdre dans jeux que son esprit s’amusait à lui proposer, quand la même ne pouvait pas faire son travail et lui distraire par ce qu’il ne voulait pas penser ?
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 1





	Désirs cachés

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Désirs cachés**

Bouton, après bouton, après bouton, et après centimètres de peu que jamais assez duraient, Kyoya s’enleva la chemise.

Il la rangea avec soin sur la chaise, en l’observant pour quelques moments pour décider s’il faillait la plier ou attendre après.

Il soupira, en ayant presque pitié de soi-même.

Quelle était la raison de perdre du temps ? Quelle était la raison de se perdre dans jeux que son esprit s’amusait à lui proposer, quand la même ne pouvait pas faire son travail et lui distraire par ce qu’il ne voulait pas penser ?

Il répéta la même opération avec tous ses vêtements, avant de se mettre sous les couvertures, en s’enlever les lunettes et en étendant la lumière, en soufflant. 

Il ne pouvait pas aller de l’avant de cette façon.

Il était une personne rationnelle, et il savait trop bien que fuir soi-même seulement avait comme résultat s’atteindre, et devoir affronter son honte.

Il ressassa ce pensé, cette idée fixe, un peu trop longtemps cette nuit.

Il ressassa et il se mordit une lèvre, en regardant avec la faible lumière qui transparait dans la fenêtre la chemise encore appuyée sur la chaise, en sentant l’irrépressible désir de se la mettre à nouveau, de s’envelopper dans elle et dans le reste de ses vêtements, en cachant son corps comme s’il pouvait cacher aussi ce qu’il désirait.

Mais il sentait déjà sa main commencer comme en secret la descente sur sa peu faiblement en sueur, atteindre son sexe, en le surprenant pour sa même excitation, et s’envelopper doucement à son autour.

Le faisait à contrecœur, Kyoya, mais il sentait le besoin.

Il laissait que ses doigts répétassent ces mouvements si habituels et il fermait les yeux, dans une vaine tentative d’exclure de son imagination ce qu’il voulait voir vraiment.

Il échouait tous nuits, et tous nuits dans son esprit ces doigts devenaient plus longs et fuselés, moins d’homme, alors que le visage de Tamaki envahissait son esprit, insidieux et presque irritante comme il était dans la réalité.

Kyoya se mordit une lèvre, en se laissant aller à ce pensé, parce qu’il avait atteint trop tôt le point où rentrer était impossible, et il se perdit dans ce lien secret entre soi-même et l’envie qu’il avait de sentir la main et le corps de Tamaki sur le sien.

Il se concéda plus de temps possible avec cette illusion, jusqu’à il ne put pas résister et il atteignit l’orgasme, insatisfaisant comme ces derniers temps se passait toujours.

Il resta arrêté pour quelques seconds, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et le souffle court.

Après il jura à demi-mot, en se retournant dans les draps, en s’enveloppant dans elles et en essayant de prétendre avec soi-même de ne désirer pas Suou Tamaki plus que tout au monde.


End file.
